


Lost and Found

by refusetoshine



Series: Trektober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: It was a known law in the universe that whenever you lost something and found it impossible to find, it meant that it had come into the possession of your soulmate.Geordi believes he is destined to be alone since he has never found anything from his soulmate, but the universe works in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Trektober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953313
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 7 of [Trektober 2020](http://trektober-challenge.tumblr.com). The prompt I went with was Soulmate AU.
> 
> I’ve never written a Daforge fic before, but I found this particular AU on [a list of Soulmate AUs](https://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus) and I thought it would work really well for them.

It was a known law in the universe that whenever you lost something and found it impossible to find, it meant that it had come into the possession of your soulmate.

Similarly, when you come across something you didn’t remember owning, it meant it belonged to your soulmate and you should keep it safe so that one day you could find this person.

Geordi La Forge had long ago resigned to the fact that he, in fact, did not have a soulmate. When all his peers shared stories of the first things they had found from their soulmates, Geordi had always dreaded the inevitable moment when they’d turn to him and ask.

“What about you Geordi? What did you find?”

The answer was nothing. He had never had anything he couldn’t explain just show up. This answer would garner confusion sometimes, or worse, looks of sympathy. 

“It will happen. Just be patient,” his mother would tell him.

But it never did. When his younger sister Ariana had proudly shown off the checkered sock that had mysteriously appeared in her room, Geordi had felt a pang of jealousy and embarrassment. It was then he decided that it was better to focus on other things. 

Geordi had lost a few things himself over the years. A small toy version of Kirk’s _Enterprise_ , a few socks, and when he was at the Academy, he’d lost a communicator. He had no idea where they’d gone, but since he had never found anything from someone else, he chalked it up to bad luck.

—

Geordi was climbing through the Jeffries tubes, his best friend and fellow officer, Data beside him. He had to repair a conduit in a junction nearby and Data had come with him. Geordi was glad for the company. 

He enjoyed spending time with Data. While he was friendly with all the senior staff, his relationship with Data felt different. He’d felt an affinity for the android right from the start, which had morphed into a bit of a crush. 

However, Geordi was hesitant about revealing his feelings. He didn’t want to make things awkward. He valued Data’s presence too much to do that. And secretly, though he tried to push it away, he was still holding out hope that maybe he had a soulmate out there somewhere.

They reached the junction box and Geordi opened up the repair kit.

“Great, my coupler’s gone,” he groaned, “Someone must have borrowed it.”

Geordi turned to head back to Engineering when Data called him. He turned back around to see Data holding up a coupler, his head tilted to the side as he often did when he was processing something.

Geordi was stunned for a moment. He could hear his heart racing.

 _”Could it be?”_ he thought.

“Geordi,” Data said, breaking the Engineer from his thoughts, “May I take this coupler, after you have finished the repairs?”

“Uh, yeah, sure Data,” he replied, trying to clear his mind, “Why?”

“I have had a number of things come into my possession that I do not remember ever belonging to me,” the android stated, “I have kept them to analyze them and determine how these objects have appeared.”

Geordi felt a surge of hope. He took the coupler from Data and began to repair the conduit. When he finished, Geordi handed the coupler back. 

“Data, can you show me these things?” he asked tentatively.

“Certainly,” Data agreed, “Your insight might be helpful determining the source.”

Geordi grinned.

_”Yeah, it just might be”_

—

They were in Data’s quarters. Geordi had taken a seat on the couch, trying to stop his mind from racing. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. For so long, he had assumed he was just meant to be alone, and now it seemed that he had been mistaken.

Data returned with a small wooden box. He sat down next to Geordi and placed the box on the small table in front of him.

“I have kept the objects in here,” he stated, “You may open the box.”

Geordi’s hands were shaking. He slowly lifted the lid off the box and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest.

There they were. All the random things that Geordi had lost over the years had ended up with Data. The small toy _Enterprise_ and his lost communicator, and even the assorted socks. He picked up the items, one by one, grinning. 

“Geordi, have you determined anything?” Data asked.

Geordi turned to his friend, feeling lighter than ever.

“Data, do you know about soulmates?”

“I am familiar with the universal law regarding them, yes,” he replied, “But I do not believe it applies to me as I am an android and therefore, I do not have a ‘soul’.”

Geordi began to laugh. Data looked at him with a curious expression.

“Geordi, I fail to see what is humorous about this.”

“I’m sorry Data,” he replied between laughs, “It’s just that you have more of a soul than a lot of humans I know. And this just proves it.”

Data tilted his head and Geordi knew he was processing the information. He could see the moment it clicked into place. 

“Geordi, are you saying that you believe these items came from my soulmate?”

“Data, I don’t just believe that,” he affirmed, placing a gentle hand on Data’s arm, “I know they did.”

“Intriguing,” he replied, “But the only way you would know that is -“

“Yeah Data,” he said, confirming the android’s thoughts, “You’re my soulmate.”

Geordi began to chuckle a bit.

“For the longest time, I didn’t think I had one,” he continued, “But, now I realize it’s because you’ve probably never lost anything.”

“No,” Data confirmed, “I am incapable of losing things. My memory allows me to recall where I have placed any object.”

Geordi smiled at Data. He couldn’t wait to tell his mom that she had been right. He had just needed to be patient. Suddenly, a wave of anxiety came over him. He didn’t know how Data felt about this whole thing. 

“Geordi,” Data cut in through his thoughts, “You are aware that the term ‘soulmates’ does not necessarily refer to a romantic relationship.”

Geordi felt his heart sink in his chest. 

“I know Data,” he affirmed.

“But I would be amenable if you desired to enter into a romantic relationship.”

Geordi’s stomach fluttered with renewed hope.

“Are you asking me out Data?”

Data paused for a moment.

“What I said does fit that colloquialism, so I guess, that yes, in a sense, I am indeed ‘asking you out’.”

“Well then,” Geordi replied with a grin, “I accept your invitation.”

Data’s expression softened.

“Alright,” he said softly.

“Alright.”

Neither one moved for a moment. They were sitting closely on the couch and Geordi realized that it wouldn’t take much to close the gap between them.

“Geordi?” Data asked in a hushed tone that Geordi had never heard from him before, but it melted his heart to hear it.

“Data?” 

The response was the soft tender pressure of Data’s lips on his. Geordi kissed him back, and as he did, it felt as if his whole universe had finally aligned.


End file.
